w h i t e
by Akirey
Summary: What is White's Day? TamaHaru fluff...


**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori-sama owns Ouran High School Host Club**

Amai: Hm… Sort of a sequel to the chapter 1 of Shortcakes, but you don't really have to read it to understand this fic…

**. w h i t e **.

"Haruhi-kun."

The said brunette raised her head to turn to her customer as she carefully poured the tea on their cups.

"Hm?" The only commoner in the school replied. She beamed with her ever friendly smile, thus causing the three girls sitting in front of her to blush.

"Ano, we were just wondering…" Haruhi's loyal customer stuttered with a shy smile. "… What would you like to receive for next week…?"

Her eyes slightly widened in confusion as she did not know what they meant. "Next week?"

"Eh? Haruhi-kun, you do not know what next week is?" The other girl inquired; surprise was obvious on her face. Haruhi shook her head.

"Next week is White's Day."

…

She placed her books down on the table near the window as she sat down. The library was empty save for her since it was lunchtime and all those rich kids who usually hang around in the library for the pure sake of chatting were nowhere to be found at that moment.

Haruhi started browsing her history book and begun to read. She halted for a second to get her mechanical pencil and notebook from her bag, and opening it, she found a bento inside and was reminded of what day it was.

She stared at it for a moment before heaving out a sigh and getting her materials out. As she continued what she was doing, the brunette wondered again as to why she had bothered on preparing that bento for him.

Well, the three girls had told her that White's Day was the day wherein the girls could give presents to the boys who had given them gifts during Valentines, and since Haruhi had given them very expensive roses, (courtesy of Ouran Host Club, of course) they had thought of giving her something for White's Day.

And this caused Haruhi to think that she has to give something, anything, for their so-called King in exchange for the box of ootoro he had given him during Valentine. (Actually, it was only the bento box that she was able to receive after all the ootoro had gone smashing down the floor; thanks to that ever 'princely' blond.)

She had asked her father what White's Day was for when you could just give a thank-you present anytime you wanted. It was as confusing as Valentine's Day. Perhaps, that was all holidays work… Anyway, Ranka had told her that White's Day was made so that those who received gifts during Valentines could give those who gave them presents something in return either as a thank-you gift or as I-feel-the-same-way-for-you gift.

And Haruhi didn't understand what kind of gift that second one was, so she prepared something for the Suoh's son as a thank-you gift. It was about time for her to do that after all the help and support that he had done for her (although she was quite sure that there had been more damage and troubles that he had caused on her life than the positive ones…)

And that was the reason why she had a bento for him on her bag. (She deliberately used the same bento that he had given her.) She was actually supposed to give it to him a little while ago but he was nowhere to be found. She had objectively taken part of her study time to go to the cafeteria to give the bento to him but she was only able to see the rest of the club members; the certain blond was not there.

Maybe she should have asked one from the Host Club to give the bento to their King…

Images of what they could possibly do to that bento flashed on Haruhi's mind.

Or maybe not. (not that she mistrust them or anything...)

Oh well, it was time for her to study. (Yes, she was not eating lunch for that day.)

But as she was starting to appreciate the stillness of the room that suits her study mood, a loud bang coming from the door destroyed the rare serenity on the library and her focus bid farewell to her.

She turned her head to where the sound came from and was met by the sight of Tamaki running towards her as if he was chased by some malicious creature.

"Haruhi! Haruhiiii!!" His voice sounded so urgent that anyone would think that Haruhi was dying.

"Senpai, you're in the library, you know." The girl neutrally scolded him for his actions as he approached him, but he just shook his head at what she said.

"Are you okay?! Did some evil beings nastily place their hands on my beloved daughter??" Tamaki held her by her shoulders and scanned her for any signs of brutal actions placed upon her.

"Yes and no." Haruhi answered unenthusiastically, looking at Tamaki's worried eyes with her neutral ones. "What are you talking about, senpai?"

"Kyoya and the twins-" The infamous collaboration team, Haruhi mentally smirked, "-told me that you have been looking for me when I had been away to attend some significant meetings that my gracious classmates asked me for…! So I thought you were in need, and only I, your most adored father, could be of help to your beseech! And now, here I am to save you from all the animosity that lurks around your humble presence!"

The only reply he received from his 'daughter' was her very, absolutely, undeniably deadpanned face.

It took minutes or so for realization to knock on Tamaki's head. And when it did, he resumed to one of his princely poses and smiled ever so enchantingly.

"What does my precious daughter need from her amorous father?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his over-dramatic antics and averted her attention back to her history book. "You know that your charms don't work on me, senpai."

And Tamaki seek his comfort on the nearest corner of woe that he found along side the window near Haruhi's table.

Truth be told, Haruhi felt warm at the fact that Tamaki had gotten that worried over her. And another truth be told, that was pointless for him to do so.

But still, it was the thought that counted, right?

Feeling a bit guilty for sending him to one of his corners, she sighed as she looked over at the exaggerated misery of Tamaki.

Here he was, worried about her, and there she was, snapping pointedly at him.

"Senpai." Haruhi shoved the bento onto Tamaki as soon as he looked up at her. She watched him stared at it for a long while before she rolled her eyes once again and returned to where she was sitting.

Really, Tamaki was a total drama king.

Azure eyes stared intently on the bento that Haruhi had given to Tamaki. He was quite sure that it was the same bento that he had given her during Valentines; it was custom-made, especially for her.

After five minutes with his glaze stuck on the black box, Tamaki turned to Haruhi's side looking as if he was heart broken. Well, he was indeed feeling heart broken.

"Haruhi, do you hate me for spilling your ootoro? Are you giving me this back because you despise me?"

The ever innocent voice of Tamaki touched Haruhi in the least of ways, and she did not understand the warm feeling that passed her as she looked on Tamaki's eyes.

"Sempai, what on earth are you saying again?" Haruhi dismissed the odd feeling and placed her neutral expression. "Why don't you open that?"

Tamaki's eyes averted towards the box and then back to Haruhi.

"You mean…?' His eyes stared at the bento for a short moment and his mind dwelled on what Haruhi was implying for a long while. "Haruhi, is this a present you're giving me for White's Day?"

The brunette simply nodded and Tamaki's eyes widened in disbelief, happiness, shock and other emotions that Haruhi failed to identify.

The blond stood still with his hands still holding the bento.

Haruhi had finished reading the chapter when Tamaki decided to pull away his glance at the bento and turned to ask her.

"Haruhi, can I…" Tamaki thought twice, his fingers fiddling the side of the bento. "Can I open it…?'

"Didn't I say that already?" She answered without taking off her attention from her reading material.

Ouran's prince gulped in anticipation and begun to flip the cover open.

…

**.tsuzuku.**

…

Amai: You see, I was born to be one of those evil authors who love to place cliff hangers. D SO! **Guess what Haruhi's gift for our beloved Tama-chan is!** I will give the person who can guess it a TamaHaru fanart…! Clues are: (1) it can be placed inside the bento and (2) the title itself, it's something white :3

Anyways, this was supposed to be part of my Shortcakes series, demo ne… This one's way too long to be a shortcake… So I decided to make it a two-shot ficcie! R&R


End file.
